Crosstalk in computer systems' data links is well-known; however, with the rise in signaling rate requirements, mitigating such crosstalk is becoming increasingly critical. Several solutions have been proposed to reduce such crosstalk, but these conventional solutions are power-inefficient, cost-ineffective, and with other commercial limitations. For example, some conventional solutions include shrinking of form factor or increasing of pin count causing higher manufacturing costs, hardware assembly changes, and power penalties.